


灯火通铭·月色降落

by TywonC



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TywonC/pseuds/TywonC





	灯火通铭·月色降落

凌晨两点听到手机响的时候，师铭泽以为自己遭了梦魇。他胆子小，额上冒出了细小的汗珠。吊起来的那颗心是被十五月光般甜凉的声音安抚下来的。

“师铭泽，今晚的月亮好圆啊。”

是胡文煊。他穿过了945公里的距离，跨过一个小时的时差，在首尔的凌晨三点打来的电话。

师铭泽的床靠近窗帘，他伸了伸手把帘子拉开，露出了一大片无斑驳的清亮，他的话也被熬成了温热的汤一碗。

“怎么了煊？”

“师铭泽，我好像有点想你。”

男孩豆沙一样甜糯的声音里带着颤，师铭泽才恢复的平静又归于紧张。他知道的，胡文煊这个人，见面绕指柔，独身百炼钢，轻易不诉委屈，这也是师铭泽这个活得那么独的人当初会对他放下心防的原因。

听他的声音，好像是在哭。黑金的小队长，沙五的冷酷担当，突然不知道如何是好了。

“你能不能，能不能跟我说说话呀？”等不来师铭泽的回答，胡文煊又开口。

若不是对胡文煊太熟悉，对他情动的声音、他的小动作太过于了然于心，肯定是听不出来胡文煊现在在做些什么的。

但师铭泽知道。

他们是两把粉末，自己将自己碾碎，将过去挫了骨扬了灰，再把两把粉末浑融起来。红的，紫的，姹紫嫣红的。他们是以这样的方式一起灿烂起来的。

所以师铭泽的心被挠动起来，发生在不足一秒间，发生在电光火石里。他的声音还带了未醒的睡意，朦胧，沙哑，性感。

“煊煊别怕，来，咬住我的肩膀，我在你身边。”

师铭泽刚刚跟胡文煊产生关系的时候，胡文煊还什么都不懂，被没比自己大多少的哥哥握住手自慰，脸红得像熟透的番茄。欲望来冲撞他，淹没他，他就咬住师铭泽的肩膀，怀抱的缝隙间翻涌了少年的炽热海浪。后来他信任、依赖师铭泽，就不再羞赧，把爱咬人的小小癖好当作趣味，在狮子匀称的肌肉上咬下一个个兔子牙的齿痕，眼睛里闪着小孩做了恶作剧之后狡黠的光，亮晶晶的，特别好看。

师铭泽就倚在床头，一边用撩人的话轻声安抚着不知如何纾解欲望的小孩，一边把手伸到了自己身下。他听到男孩经过电话线的传导变得极轻的喘息，想象他微张着嘴，用发抖的哭腔一遍一遍直白地告诉自己要更多的诚实画面，光是想象，他的心口就汩汩地流出许多浓得叫人无法抽身的爱意。

他有一把能让人感到安定的声线，他不说爱，不说甜言蜜语，只是引导着男孩一起回忆他们欢爱时那些默契的小动作，不多时，他就听到电话那端没了谈话声，而是传来了急促的喘息声，中间混杂了极小的几声“师铭泽”。

高潮后大脑的空白是会让人有失落感的，师铭泽看不到胡文煊的脸，但是能感受到他情绪的低落。师铭泽不想跟他聊烦心的事情，于是有一搭没一搭地说些荤话逗他。他最知道怎么用三言两语把耷拉了耳朵的小狐狸逗得生龙活虎活蹦乱跳了。

首尔时间凌晨四点的时候，胡文煊呼吸均匀地入了黑甜乡，师铭泽不舍得挂电话，就把声音开到最大，听着男孩在睡梦中发出细碎的动静，忍不住思念成了灾。又想起他撒娇埋怨自己耍赖皮的模样，竟然喜欢到下身硬得发痛，自暴自弃地闭了眼，把手伸到腿间，就着半掩的窗帘，把爱意交付给了月光。

月光是最真实的，它不顾时间与距离的阻隔，一面朝着你，一面向着我，连接了两个，连接了千千万万个彼此思念的人，播洒着缱绻温存，温柔情色。

第二天一早，就有人出了师铭泽北京飞首尔的航班，更有甚者，出了他的机场图。胡文煊是不知道的，他仿佛已经忘记了手机里有一款叫新浪微博的app，也忘了他的手机可以联网，加上前一天折腾得晚，他就直接睡到了日上三竿。算是枯燥日子里的周末狂欢。直到师铭泽站在他面前，他还云里雾里，以为自己在做梦。

“师铭泽！”终于他确认了自己在现实中，他就压抑不住欣喜地冲了过去，正面跳到师铭泽的怀抱中。

隔了一段日子，师铭泽也有所长进，不再像初初接受胡文煊的热情拥抱时那么措不及防，眼瞪得铜铃大，像抱初生婴儿那样无从下手。他现在甚至可以稳稳当当地把人抱住，并且转上一个圈。

不是好事来的。虽然师铭泽举了铁，但他也知道不是他力气大了很多，而是胡文煊实实在在轻了很多。

胡文煊惊喜得晕乎乎的，有些找不着北，就紧紧地搂住师铭泽的脖子，脑袋伏在他的颈脖边，絮絮叨叨道：“师铭泽，你陪我去逛商场吧，我想去买衣服。”

“跟别人一起都没意思，跟你才有意思。”

“逛完商场还可以看电影！”

“算了你又看不懂韩语，我们还是回来看动画片吧。”

胡文煊是住在公司宿舍的，两人间，他的室友出了门，师铭泽就锁了门，直接把人抱着放到了沙发上，挑了挑他的神仙眉毛。

“我这么远过来是来陪你买衣服的吗？”

“我是来给你脱衣服的。”

胡文煊抬起头望他，习惯性的小动作是舔一下嘴唇，动作牵扯出他的酒窝。

“师铭泽，不要在这里，会很不舒服的。”

指的是沙发太小。他的室友会把男朋友带回来，有时候他在房间睡觉，室友会和男朋友在客厅缠绵，房子的隔音不是很好，他会听到室友跟男朋友抱怨在沙发上做得不舒服。他就在房间里无法抑制地想师铭泽，想他想得要哭。他还想，如果师铭泽在，他们一定不要在这个小沙发上做爱。

不过也是，师铭泽内里那么温柔，也舍不得他难受的。只要撒撒娇，什么都能解决。于是他就朝师铭泽张开双手，是索要拥抱的姿态，道：“我想去房间。”

师铭泽是不想惯着他的，男孩子不能太娇纵。但是他们太过于像两块磁铁了，胡文煊张开双臂，他就被吸了过去。好吧，最后一次吧。在心里做好约定，他就把男孩抱了起来。

拉上了帘子，打开了灯，他好久没有好好地看过男孩的身体了，相见的机会太少，相处的时间太匆匆。太瘦了，凸起的肋骨硌得他的眼睛发痛。他双手扣住男孩的蝴蝶骨，动作都不敢血气方刚地孟浪，只是温柔地冲撞着，害怕身下的人会碎掉。嘴里却放着狠话。

“要是你继续掉秤，就别想我再来了。”

“我喜欢有点儿手感的。”

又换了个体位，让男孩趴在自己身上。

“你这小身板，有力气自己动没？”

胡文煊伏在师铭泽身上，本来已经被做塌了腰，只能呜呜咽咽地咬住师铭泽的肩膀，小幅度地动着身体。他莫名其妙就遭了嫌弃，也不敢问，就努力地讨好着。师铭泽就不动了，坐享其成。小朋友是很容易委屈的，后来没了力气，就伤心了，从师铭泽身上翻了下去，用被子裹住自己，开始旁若无人地哭，两个兔子牙印还带着水迹留在师铭泽的肩头。

胡文煊对难过的防御姿态一鼓作气，师铭泽不是读心专家，但读胡文煊是有些把握的。他应该无数次受了委屈不敢说，只在回了自己有安全感的空间才爆发，兔子牙印留在被子上，眼泪交付给枕头。师铭泽就后悔了。

他拉开胡文煊的被子，把自己也放进被窝里，借着灯透进来的一点点光亮看胡文煊的脸。被泪水淋得湿漉漉的脸。师铭泽是可会说了，要哄人也有一万种办法哄得人服服帖帖，唯独拿胡文煊没有办法。毕竟是用一颗真心喜爱他的，说喜爱都有些肤浅。用更文艺一点的方式，就是凯瑟琳对希刺克厉夫说的“他就是另一个我，我就是希刺克厉夫”。他是铜墙铁壁版的胡文煊，他要保护这个还有柔软的男孩。在他心里是义不容辞的。

他还没想好怎么应对，男孩就自己钻入了他的怀中。

“我每天练习完，吃饭的时候都特别想你。有时候也想谷蓝帝他们。明明以前我都是这样过来的，但是这次回来觉得什么都不一样了。”

“你们都是真实存在过我的生命里的，那些鲜花和掌声，那些一起经历的事情又不是假的。我真的很想念。”

“有时候吃了一半就吃不下去了，半夜饿了就起来煮一锅拉面，我又煮得很难吃，就更想你了。虽然你也不会做饭，但是跟你一起吃泡面也开心的。”

迟了一天，师铭泽还是听到了男孩的困惑与烦恼，不过还好，起码他是在身边的。他用手扣住男孩的腰，也不怕把他捏碎了，就紧紧地贴住自己，感受自己的心跳与他的心跳碰撞在一起，在同一分同一秒为同样的事情乱撞。

“别哭，我在呢。”不安是需要慰解的，师铭泽任由他说出心里积压的情绪，用优美山岭一样起伏的唇去吻男孩的眼睛，接管他咸咸的泪水。手上轻轻扫着男孩的背，像哄小孩子睡觉一样。

“师铭泽，你这次走了，我以后自己睡就更寂寞了。”

“没事，我给你打电话、发语音，吃饭的时候也会陪你，你可别给我找什么别的借口不吃饭了。”

“那你要工作怎么办啊？”

“那我就提前给你录音。”

“我还是会很想你的。”

“我知道。”

“知道什么知道！那你想不想我！”小奶狐就又变了小老虎。

“想。想到恨不得……”看到男孩纯真的脸，师铭泽几乎要说出口的阴暗想法掉了个头，“想到要马上来到你面前，上你。”

胡文煊按住师铭泽火热的手掌，又要趁热打铁撒娇。

“不行，你要陪我逛街。”

“行，陪，陪你逛。”

“还要陪我看动画片。”

“行，陪，陪你看。”

“一边吃好吃的一边看，不准像谷蓝帝那样叽叽歪歪地说伤胃。”

“行，不说，你也别在我面前说别的男人。”

“好！不说！”胡文煊又乐观了，胡乱地咬师铭泽的胸膛、喉结、嘴唇，像撒了欢玩雪的北极狐。师铭泽就拍他的屁股，问：“还出不出门了？”

“出！”说完就嗖的一下爬起来换衣服，东一件西一件扔得整个房间都是衣服，纠结得不知如何是好。最后是师铭泽给他搭配好，由里往外，贴着他的肌肤，一件一件给他穿上去的。

师铭泽衣品好，胡文煊在镜子前臭美了好久，师铭泽又从自己身上解下来一个链子给他戴上。他喜欢胡文煊漂漂亮亮的，又随时能在自己掌握范围内的状态。走到大街上也不用牵着手，他知道会有一根无形的丝线将他们绑住的那种。

师铭泽来这一趟目的并不具体，突然很想胡文煊，他就来了，中午晚上陪胡文煊吃饭，有时候去跟在韩国的其他朋友见面，有时候混进乐华看胡文煊训练，结束后就陪着他从练习室散步回宿舍，听他讲杂七杂八的以前的经历，也会被逼问出许多用轻描淡写洗涤过的自己的艰辛经历。那时，胡文煊就在大街上抱住他，以夜色为遮挡，在他下巴上咬一口。兽类的啃咬，是他们之间互证存在的暗号。

有时候会在宿舍做爱，室友在的时候就不做，毕竟隔了墙也有些赧然，于是他们就四肢交缠地相拥而眠。

这是胡文煊关于韩国的所有记忆里，最浪漫的一段，连济州岛之行也顶多是烂漫。

他迷恋师铭泽皮肤的温度和肌肉的厚度，睡时就把自己卧进去，感受师铭泽的掌心贴在自己的腰背上。他抬头，窗外还是很好的月光。掌心的温度总会消散的，或许今天，或许明天，但有什么关系呢？至少他不用再惧怕月色降落。

-End.


End file.
